


noticing

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: And that’s the day he realized that brooding Sasuke Uchiha, liked Naruto Uzumaki.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto abo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774969
Comments: 13
Kudos: 364





	noticing

**Author's Note:**

> this was orignally supposed to be longer, but i just couldn't go on ;/ i thought this little piece was good though.  
> a little snippet

It’s one of those rare times that everyone is gathered together that IT happens.

All of their sensei’s sit together at their own table, while the rest of them sit at one long table. Barbeque grills in front of them as the servers start to bring in the side dishes and meat for them to cook. Most of them sit with their teammates. Himself, Choji, and Ino. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Etc.

Naruto and Kiba challenge themselves to an eating competition, to which Kakashi nonchalantly says that they’ll be paying for their own food, if they do.

Pretty normal, and peaceful for the most part. He, himself is leisurely chewing on a piece of meat, when he gets momentarily squished. Looking over to his left, he sees that Ino has moved over to their side of the table, her and Sakura in a glaring competition. With Sasuke in the middle.

He doesn’t exactly like the brooding omega, but he feels annoyed for him in that moment.

Sasuke is doing his best impression of a plank of wood eating, as he ignores the two girls that are on either side of him.

“Hey, I can’t fit!” Naruto grunts out from next to them.

“Go sit somewhere else, then.” Ino says in a huff, while Sakura rolls her eyes at him.

“I was sitting here first!”

“Well, I’m sitting here now!”

The two blondes’ voices annoyingly loud in the small restaurant, that the small voice of Hinata is almost completely drowned out. “You can sit next to me, if you want Naruto.”

It was a secret to absolutely no one that the Hyuuga girl liked Naruto except Naruto, so Ino bares her teeth in a smile and eggs him on. “Yeah, go sit with Hinata.”

Annoyed, Naruto goes over to the other side of the table and huffs down next to the shy omega. But his bad mood quickly fades when she offers him a plate of meat to soothe him. The happy idiot that he is, grins and thanks her loudly. Devouring the food in front of him with Hinata smiling gently at him.

Someone who is not smiling though, is Sasuke.

Though he continues to blatantly ignore both Sakura and Ino, he is glaring holes across the table.

Sasuke doesn’t…smile, per say. But the look on his face throughout dinner as he stared at Naruto and Hinata could kill a man, and that’s without his sharingan.

And that’s the day he realized that brooding Sasuke Uchiha, liked Naruto Uzumaki.

\---

It’s a wonder why people swear that the Uchiha is a genius.

After that one day where all their teams ate together, he started actually paying attention to the omega. Especially how he would act towards Naruto, and Shikamaru came to the conclusion that they were both annoying.

Sasuke had a tendency to…. give things to the loudmouth blonde.

Whenever Naruto complained or was sad about something, Sasuke would try to make him feel better about it in his own shitty way.

And even though Naruto flirted with Sakura, he always strayed back to Sasuke.

Then there was Hinata. She would occasionally pop out of no where and try to get some of the blonde’s affection, but all Naruto would talk about was his teammate.

This whole situation was annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be happy to hear you all's thoughts on this?


End file.
